Turbo'd
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: Turbo's downfall came too soon.If only he hadn't been defeated by Ralph and Vanellope, he could have exacted his revenge on Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade who dared to unplug his game.With him gone, his trap was left unsupervised.Enter Gwen Tomlinson, a not-so-savvy player who's lack of gaming skills precede her and triggers the very revenge designed for the veteran gamer.
1. Chapter 1: Back Story

_**Turbo'd**_

* * *

**Chapter One: **

_Back story_

* * *

Gaming was not her favorite thing to do, to be honest. She appreciated the work and improving quality that each new game worked hard to achieve, the details and the little tricks that made them all the more _real_, but she just never got into them. She could handle fighting games (pressing every button in rapid succession hoping it would keep her alive for just a moment longer), but she couldn't tolerate games that were geared to frighten the player (if Boo from Mario phased through the wall suddenly, she would just about jump out of her chair, let alone games where their sole purpose was to make you pee your pants), and adventure games required too much commitment and attention.

So, of course, her younger brother, Max, was a genius with games. Nintendo, Gameboy, PlayStation 2, GameCube Wii, you name it and he's already beaten the boss three times on any contraption. It was more than frustrating when he would ask her repeatedly to play him in a game because at first, it's no big deal. Sure, she'd play a game. Then once the game was under way and she was struggling with the arrows and buttons, always forgetting which one made her character jump. By that point Max had already unlocked a combo and her poor avatar would be out in a few short hits. At least with games like Super Smash Bros. Melee she stood a better chance with her random button pressing skills. Then, after suffering a humiliating defeat, she would challenge him to a Dance Dance Revolution match, where she would proceed to win as there were no button combinations and she was well coordinated with her feet.

Oh well, it was their own little system they had worked out.

One branch of their system involved Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade. She had wanted to go see a new movie, a film that was a little girly maybe, and no one her age was free. She didn't want to go to the movies by herself and she had really wanted to go see it, especially since she heard good reviews about it and already had the album downloaded onto her ipod. So with a little persuading, Max agreed to go with his big sister to watch Pitch Perfect.

"And now we can go to Litwak's?" he asked, to confirm his reward after watching a girly movie about singing. Gwen sighed and gave an eye roll.

"Yes, to the arcade we go," she agreed. "C'mon, you have to agree, it was a fun movie and funny!" He shrugged his shoulders, hands in his pockets and she sighed good naturedly. That was as close as she was getting him to agree with her.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Whatever," she mocked. His expression brightened as they approached the clear doors of Litwak's Arcade and she snagged the back of his hoodie before he sprinted inside. Genetically identical blue eyes looked up at her and she pointed to their posted times, open from 11:00 to 6:00 and it was currently 5:30.

"We only have a little bit of time before they close," she told him. "Plus mom will have dinner waiting for us."

"Got it. Hey, I'm going to try out that Hero's Duty game again," he decided. His sister shook her head. One person, shoot 'em up games, plus scary tech-bugs? No thanks.

"I'll be playing something a little less intense," she laughed.

"Pac-Man?" he guessed with a smirk. Her lips settled in a pout as she pushed him playfully through the doorway and into the noise and lights of the game center. Max immediately took off toward the wide Hero's Duty screen, hand dipping into his pocket for his treasured quarters, floppy brown hair darting out of sight.

"Half an hour!" she called after him, rolling her eyes after. Not like he heard her anyway. Letting loose another breath, she pulled her headphones over her ears, effectively blocking out the pings, pongs, and rings of the other games as the players either won their points or lost altogether. Her own music filled her ears as she head bopped to the tune, meandering about the arcade, stepping to her beat.

What game should she play? She only had a few quarters on her and she didn't want to cash in any of her bills, but she didn't have enough to play Dance Dance Revolution (her usual) so she had to settle for something simple. Which was totally fine by her, plus it set a limit on how much money she would undoubtedly spend. After looking around for a little while, she settled for a few rounds of Pac-Man (all right, so she was predictable. She'd rather call it consistency ) and it was nearing closing time, just five more minutes and she was down to her last quarter. She placed the coin between her thumb and index finger and studied the coin for a moment before deciding to end the night with a different game. Time to change it up for once.

Glancing about, an older game set caught her attention and she made her way over, headphones still in place and she gave a small smile when she noticed the fee to play was a simple twenty-five cents. The title said that the game was called Fix-It Felix Jr. and she shrugged. At least it didn't look scary or overly complicated.

"Why not?" Taking her quarter from her pocket she slipped her thumb under the coin and gave it a good flip. The motion was meant to be cool, the arch high enough to give her time to react and catch it. Unfortunately, the coin bounced against her hand rather than her catching it and it dropped the ground with 'plunk' against the carpet and it rolled just a little ways, but enough to be irritating Huffing, she shrugged off her messenger bag to the floor and lowered herself onto her all fours and followed the coin's path.

The quarter gleamed enough for her to see it among the game's black cords connecting it to the power strip stationed behind it. Her wavy brown hair flopped into her blue eyes and she tugged the headphones down to her neck so she could properly shove the lock of hair away. Reaching out for the token, her fingers slipped between the cords carefully, not wanting to knock anything loose. Her nail was able to gain a grip and she gave a quick flex, forcing the coin out of the mess and closer to her.

"Gotcha, you dumb thing," she cursed the coin under her breath. Just before she was going to pick herself up and finally get to play the game she noticed a cord's plug not fully fitted to the power strip's outlet. Did she accidentally hit it loose? It wasn't too drastic, she could hear the game's demo music still playing as her headphones weren't covering her ears. So it didn't seem to be affecting the game, not really, but she would much rather be on the safe side just in case it caused some trouble later down the road. Her nose wrinkled at the amount of dust covering the cord, clearly the machine was rarely ever moved, let alone actually unplugged. Ew. So much dust. Taking a breath and steeling herself against sneezing, she reached out and carefully took hold of the cord and pressed it forward, to fully connect it to power strip.

As soon the pieces met, there was a jolt of electricity coursing through her person, so fast and so intense she was instantly frightened. Was there a fault with the cord? Why couldn't she let go? Was she going to be electrocuted? The sensation was so overwhelming and fast, she couldn't even breath or blink as suddenly everything turned a blinding shade of white in a instant.

The quarter dropped to the ground with the softest 'plunk'.

"Gwen, Mr. Litwak's closing up," called Max. He looked down to shove his winning tickets into his pocket, feet leading him toward the Fix-It Felix Jr. game he saw his sister by last. Looking back up, he saw his sister's blue bag resting on the ground, a fallen quarter and no sign of his sister. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked around. Gwen would never leave her bag unprotected, as per her cautious nature. He glanced about the arcade again, Mr. Litwak waiting for him to collect his sister as they were last players for the night.

"Gwen?" he called. "Gwen, where are you?"

* * *

**REVIEWS would be love as always! Yes, I know it is very short, but I didn't want to bog the first chapter down with too much information and I figured short, and sweet would be a better play to gain interest and to get the ball rolling.**

** So there you have it! A Wreck-It Ralph fanfiction, because it was adorable, awesome and perfect and this idea hit me as soon as the movie was over and I just couldn't shake it. I hope you readers enjoy! More to come with Gwen, the not-so-savvy player!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Player One, Begin!

**Chapter Two: **

_Player One, Begin!_

* * *

The all clear was given and Ralph pushed himself up from the mud, without any aid from a human player, wiping himself clean with his too-large hands. He looked up to see the citizens of Niceland chattering with Felix, congratulating him on a day well done. It only took a moment for the repair man to look over the roof's edge down at the "bad guy" with a grin.

"Good work today, Ralph!" he cheered. Ralph gave his own wave.

"You too, Felix," he returned. There was the sound of the Nicelanders chattering away as they started their decent down the apartment buildings staircase, Felix most likely holding the door open while one hand held his pie reward from the final game of the day. The wrecker wandered over to the front of the building to wait on his co-worker. They had agreed to head over to Tapper's once it was closing time (not to mention that Sergeant Calhoun would be there as well), and it felt nice to go somewhere with a friend rather than walking in someplace by himself. Less chance of getting stopped at every entrance or exit by the Surge Protector. Finally, it only took thirty years and getting onto good terms with Felix to get the monitor to let up on harassing him every now and again. Well, sometimes.

As he waited he glanced over his shoulder toward the station, opting to stay where he was in between the main apartment building and the outlet, so not to seem too pushy about heading out. There was nothing new happening that night, but he always looked forward to going and socializing with the other characters from the other games. Sure, a lot of the characters still freaked out and kept clear of him, but some looked at him a bit differently. Like wasn't a total bad guy. It was a nice change of pace-

There was an odd static sound and Ralph turned about to confront the noise. His heavy brow lowered in confusion as he noticed a small ball of white fog just floating there. He took a step toward it, stilling once it began to pulse with an energy, electricity he would assume.

"Uh, Felix?" he called over his shoulder, eyes never straying. "Might wanna get a look at this..."

The white sphere's pulse fluttered, stuttered, then stopped for a moment before the sudden blast of brilliant light, causing the wrecker to bring his arms up to save his eyesight. The Nicelanders let loose a shriek as they witness the strange occurrence having made it outside in perfect timing to the odd happening. As soon as the fierce white began, it ended. Waiting a beat, Ralph slowly lowered his arms as Felix hurried to his side.

"Jiminy, jaminy..." whispered Felix, golden hammer falling slack in his grip.

The white light had vanished, leaving a character behind. She was currently on the ground and her design was notably weird, at least to the Fix-It crew. Her hair was brown, wavy style and a set of black headphones were hanging around her neck, blue eyes startled and looking about. The character costume design was a set of blue jeans, pink tennis shoes, white shirt and a denim looking jacket. What game was this girl even from?

"Er, hello there!" chirped Felix. "What brings you here, neighbor?"

Gwen flinched terribly as a voice called out to her. Her pulse was pounding in her head, heart wanting to hammer it's way out of her body, chest growing tight with fear. Looking up, she saw two figures standing before. One was a short man dressed in blue with a hammer in his hand while the other was a hulking giant, forearms and fists larger than her entire body. Color drained from her face as she let out a strangled 'yelp'.

"Ah!" returned the short one. "O-our apologies, we didn't mean to startle you, ma'am!"

"How'd you even get here-" started the big guy, taking a step forward. Gwen released another small squeak as she hurried to stand, only to fall back onto her bum after tripping over her own two feet. Blue eyes stole a quick glance about the immediate area. She didn't recognize anything. Obviously she wasn't in Litwak's Arcade. She remembered fiddling with the cord and being shocked. Was she dreaming? Passed out? Why was everything so square and angled?

"Wh...where am I?" she managed to choke out after a moment. She remained on the ground, unsure if her legs would support her. "Who...who are you?" she asked with a bit more force. The two looked at each other confused, but the shorter one gave a smile.

"This is the game Fix-It Felix Jr. and I'm Fix-It Felix Jr. ma'am!" he introduced. He gestured to the large man beside him. "And this is my friend, Wreck-It Ralph!" Ralph gave a slight nod while Gwen studied the two, looking back and forth slowly.

A logical answer to came to mind and she gave a shaky laugh.

"Now, I get it," she said. "I'm dreaming. Of course I am. Totally dreaming."

Felix and Ralph exchanged concerned glances before focusing on the girl once more. She still hadn't gotten to her feet and was currently covering her face with her hands, muttering about 'dreaming' or something similar.

"Do you think she's one of Calhoun's soldiers?" suggested the bad guy. "Not the first time I've seen one of them freak out." Felix shrugged, equally unsure.

"That would be my guess with her high definition features but I've never seen anyone from Hero's Duty dressed like her. Have you?"

"Nope," he agreed. He took another step forward and the girl looked up with wide eyes, ground tremoring from his weight. "Hey lady, what game are you from?"

"Wh-what?" she stammered. A large finger pointed at her and she leaned back onto her hands to maintain a distance, eyes nearly crossing so to keep watch over the massive digit. It was practically the size of her face!

"You. What game are you from?" he repeated. She shook her hair, the length waving.

"I-I'm not from a game," she said. "This is...this is all just a bad dream! I got shocked when I tried to fix the outlet at the arcade and-and it must've knocked me out!" Ralph's hands rested at his waist and the girl sat up straight, gaze still darting about. Her voice was low as she whispered to herself. "Okay, I really should wake up soon...any time now...!"

"What are we going to do with her, Felix?" asked Mary. Ralph glanced back at the Nicelanders and saw their obvious worry and fretting about as they normally did when something new happened. They were a solid and stable game, new things didn't typically bode well for them. The last time something new had occurred they were almost unplugged due to Ralph running off to earn a Hero medal, Felix chasing after to clean up his mess. They were worried with perfectly good reason.

For everyone's sake, new things weren't exactly welcomed in Niceland.

Huffing, Ralph extended his hand to the girl and she stared at it, wide blue eyes watching it with caution. As if it would hurt her. He exhaled loudly and repeated the action, hand opened wide. Felix watched the pair as the girl ever so slowly allowed her own hand to reach out and connect with Ralph's. His thumb kept her hand pinned as he lifted her to her feet with hardly any effort on his part while she squeaked again, surprised. She swayed for a moment but once she earned her balance she looked up at the giant.

"Um...thank...you...?" she tried.

"Welcome," he returned, just as awkward sounding. An idea came to mind and Felix snapped his gloved fingers.

"Oh! We can take her to Tapper's with us and Tamora can tell us if she's one of her soldiers!" he declared. "She can probably tell us how she ended up in our game too."

Gwen looked at the handyman oddly. Why did they keep saying 'their game'? It was weird. She took a deep breath and slipped her fingers beneath the cuff of her jean jacket and gave the skin on her wrist a good hard pinch. Pain shot through her nerves, to her disappointment. Maybe she was just really, really out cold. If this was just a dream, why was she freaking out so badly? Dream people go with the flow, they don't demand answers because they'll just wake up. She would wake up any minute now...

"Tapper's, there's a game named that," she blurted, not even thinking. The two, Felix and Ralph, looked over to her again and she could feel her face grow warm. Wait, why was she blushing? She was dreaming, there was no reason for her to blush, right? At least, she couldn't remember ever blushing in a dream before.

"Yes, Tapper's is just a hop over from our game. A lot of characters stop by after closing," explained Felix with a smile. "We're actually on our way right now. If you'd come with us, we can get everything sorted, ma'am."

Why not? She was obviously dreaming, albeit the weirdest one yet, but dreaming nonetheless. Why not wander off with two strangers? No way would she do this if she was awake. Living the dream life on the edge, right?

"Um, sure. Okay. I'll go," she agreed after a moment, nodding to confirm.

"All righty then, off we go!" he chirped. He turned to wave to the other Nicelanders and Gwen's brow furrowed at the people's proportions Short, rounded people, not even to her hip entirely in height. Wow, her mind was really pulling a number on her. This ought to teach her to never mess with old, dusty electrical cords again. No sir, no how.

"This way, ma'am!" smiled Felix, leading the way to the small wooden station where a three cart train waited for them. The handyman hopped into the first cart and waited for the other two riders. Studying the suspicious could-be-rickety cart, Gwen carefully stepped into the second cart and gingerly took a seat. Finally, Ralph stepped forward and took the last cart without any preamble, the train swaying with his movements, causing Gwen's hands to grip the front of her cart tightly in response. The train then started to back up on the track without any direction from Felix. Why? How did it know? And how on earth could it move with the Ralph guy's weight anyway? He wasn't exactly a pixie.

She turned in her seat so that she could look at the disappearing area and turn toward the back to see where they were going. They were currently traveling down a dark tunnel, going at a leisurely speed with thin blue lights illuminating the path. When she looked back to try and see where they were going, she couldn't see all that much to be honest. The Ralph person took up her entire field of vision. He was studying her just as intently as she was him. She did her best not to blink as they maintained eye contact, not wanting to be the one that broke first.

"What's your name?" he asked bluntly, though not as rude as before. She noticed the gap between his front teeth before she answered.

"Gwen Tomlinson."

"Aren't you a Hero's Duty character?" he asked, leaning forward to get a better look at her. Recognizing the game name, she quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't play that game!" she defended, waving her hands to ward off the thought. "That's the scary game with the super-bugs, shooting and fighting, right?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," he confirmed. She gave a breath of a nervous laugh.

"No thanks, I don't play scary, super intense games. But my brother does, he's pretty good at them." Ralph looked her oddly, as if thrown off by her comment. She responded by raising an eyebrow. What was so odd about what she said? Plenty of people had siblings that were better than them at video games, it wasn't like she was the weird one out or anything.

The brakes whined as the train coasted into the station and Felix was the first to hop out and lead the way out of the terminal, Gwen having fallen in step with Ralph, whom she still watched carefully. Just in case. They moved to pass through the entrance but a gate of red light flashed over them and Gwen froze up, startled. She heard the buzz of something electricity powered but she didn't get a good look as one of Ralph's larger-than-life hands pushed her behind him without any real effort, becoming swallowed by his shadow.

"Just a random inspection," drawled a person. She heard Ralph sighed.

"Random my foot."

"Name."

"Wreck-It Ralph."

"And where are you coming from?"

"Uh, my own game, Fix-It Felix Jr." he grouched. Gwen's brow furrowed in confusion. What was all this video game talk anyway? That was the game she was going to play before she got shocked? Why was she having to hide behind Ralph anyway?

"And where are you heading to?"

"Tapper's."

"All clear. Anything you'd like to add?"

"Stop picking on me."

"Just doing my job. Have a good day." A beat passed before the giant hand scooted her forward, returning to her spot at Ralph's side as they moved past the threshold. She tried to look back but couldn't get a good enough visual.

"What was that about?" she asked. He sighed.

"Surge Protector. Always stops me, though not so much anymore," he explained. She made to ask why she had to hide but then her gaze focused on the busy scene before her. Her jaw lowered in shock as the variety of gaming characters mingled and moved about with each other. Different shapes and sizes, colors and patterns. Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac-Man, and was that Mario? Her chest felt tight as inhaling became difficult again, jaw still dropped with shock. She didn't see Ralph looked down at her once her legs stopped moving.

"Where...am...I...?"

Ralph cleared his throat awkwardly, not understanding why she was so confused.

"Er, welcome to Game Central Station?" Luckily, she was close to steal support from the wrecker's oversized arm, legs wobbly once more.

"Oh my goodness..."

* * *

**REVIEW! Reviews would be loved as always! I'm glad to hear such positive feedback from the first chapter and I hope you all continue to enjoy it as the story moves forward!**

**Thank you so much, and enjoy!**


End file.
